The long-term objective of the proposed MBRS-RISE program at Southeastern Oklahoma State University (SEOSU) is to increase the number of its minority students going into graduate studies and eventually into successful biomedical science careers at the Ph.D. level. The design of the proposed program is based on experience gained over the years through MBRS funded activities, and new enhancement experiences offered during the freshman and sophomore years will develop the basic skills necessary for science majors. These will allow minority students to perform competitively in their academic courses. Enhancement activities will also introduce students to the philosophy and methods of science through direct participation exercises. The RISE program will insure that the students are properly prepared for involvement in research during their junior and senior years. A rational approach has been taken, and several deficiencies of the older MBRS program have been addressed. The specific aims of the enhancement experiences are as follows: development of math and computer skills for core science courses; introduction to the philosophy of sciences; development of critical thinking skills; specific preparation for more troublesome courses such as molecular biology and physical chemistry; development of laboratory skills; development of communicative skills; and preparation for GRE testing. Above all, the encouragement and development of the individual student will be a central issue. The intent is to impart self-confidence and a will to be a high achiever.